Naruto the Holy Knight
by Riptide-rider
Summary: What if during an attack by the villagers Naruto was rescued by one of Kami's warriors? What if he was trained by said warrior and by several other knights. Watch as he becomes the first ever Holy Knight Shinobi. Very Powerful Naruto NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own all the Paladins.**

Naruto, a young boy at the age of 7 was currently walking through the Market District of Konoha, hoping he could find some food since he had not eaten anything in the last three days. Since he was so busy pondering where he could find some food he did not see the large man he accidentally bumped into.

"Oh sorry mister." Naruto said as the man turned around.

"Oh no problem- wait it's you, the demon brat!" The man said as his attitude immediately changed when he saw Naruto.

"Look I don't want any trouble." Naruto said backing up as a few more villagers began to take notice of the situation.

"Well looks like you found it. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did seven years ago brat." The older man said as two other people grabbed Naruto from behind and held him still. With and evil smile the man kicked Naruto in the stomach causing the boy to cry out in pain. Then he punched him in the chest, then kicked him in the stomach, possibly leaving a bruise.

"I will ask you only once to stop these actions." Someone said.

The three horrible people looked to their left to see a very tall man wearing white armor with golden outlines and he gave off a heavenly light. The man had short blue hair and in his hand was a giant yellow sword that had several jewels encrusted in it's hilt.

"Go away ya demon lover I can do anything I want to the fox kid." The man said punching Naruto in the stomach again.

"I have warned you." The man in armor said before pointing his hand at the child beater.

"**Heavenly Destruction**." The man said as a yellow ball of energy appeared in his palm and turned into a beam of energy that disintegrated the villager. The knight pointed his hand at the man holding Naruto.

"Plead forgiveness to Kami-Sama and may she have mercy on your soul." He said before firing the same attack that killed the first man, turning the second to dust and causing Naruto to fall to the ground. The knight walked to Naruto and helped him stand up.

"Are you alright child?" He asked.

"Y-yes, t-thank you sir." Naruto scared of the man who easily decimated the villagers.

"Do not be afraid young one, I will not harm you. My name is Hideaki, one of Kami-Sama's holy warriors and I have been sent to help you." The knight as he lifted up Naruto's shirt and saw the seal that was on his stomach.

"Interesting." He mused as he touched the seal with the pal of his hand and disappeared in a flash of light. When he reappeared in was gigantic sewer and in front of him was a humongous cage with a single seal paper on it.

"Reveal yourself demon." Hideaki said.

"**Who the hell do you think u are ordering me around human?" **The Kyuubi roared at Hideaki as it lashed it's tails against the bars of the cage.

"If you weren't attached to this boy's soul I would've destroyed you already." The warrior said as his aura intensified and the sewer was filled with a very bright light.

"**Damnit, your one of **_**them.**_**" **The bijuu said.

The knight said nothing and disappeared from the cage and appeared next to Naruto right before the Hokage and a squad of ANBU arrived.

"Oh my Kami are you alright Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at the young child. He then saw Hideaki and immediately thought that he had injured Naruto.

"Tell me who you are before I have my ANBU arrest you because it is clear you are not from this village." The Sandaime ordered.

"You have no need to worry Sarutobi Hiruzen, for Kami-Sama has ordered me to save young Naruto from the constant attacks by the villagers, which you haven't done anything about." The knight said staring at the Hokage. "My name is Hideaki, paladin of Kami-Sama and 2nd Lieutenant of the Angel Ranks."

"You have been sent by _the _Kami?" One of the ANBU asked. Hideaki nodded.

"We have much to discuss Sarutobi." The knight said.

"Ok please come with me Hideaki-san and also get Naruto-kun." The Sandaime said as he dismissed his ANBU. Hideaki picked up Naruto and carried him bridal style as the Hokage began walking towards his tower. As they walked, the paladin noticed how all the villagers glared at the boy he was holding and simply kept walking, it was not his right to judge them. A few of them even muttered "fox child" only for Hideaki to pull out his sword and point it at their head.

"Hokage-sama this man has his weapon at my head!" The woman shouted frantically.

"I heard what you called young Naruto, Hideaki if it wouldn't be a bother could you please dispose of her?" The Sandaime asked.

"Of course Sarutobi Hiruzen. **Angel Blade." **Hideaki said as his sword glowed brightly before he decapitated the woman who had insulted Naruto. The other villagers stared terrified as the paladin sat his sword down and kneeled down to pray. Hideaki then stood back up after he was finished and grabbed his sword.

"Let's continue." The knight said and they did just that, soon making it too the Hokage Tower. The secretary glared at Naruto but a look from Sarutobi quickly made her go back to work. They entered the office and the Sandaime sat at his desk, while Hideaki sat on the couch that was in front of it. The paladin sat Naruto besides him then looked to the Hokage.

"Alright the great Kami-Same has seen how the villagers treat Naruto and she sent me to rescue him. She also says that he will be trained in the ways of the paladin and will return in 6 years." Hideaki said.

"Ok I will agree to those terms but you must talk to Naruto-kun about it." Sarutobi said and the holy knight nudged Naruto awake.

"Oh yeah jiji when did we get in your office?" Naruto asked confused on how he got there.

"Hideaki-san brought you here, he saved you from the villagers." The Sandaime said.

"Oh yeah you were super cool with your big sword and your glowy attack thingy!" Naruto cried out as the Hokage and the Paladin smiled.

"How would you like to be able to do the things I could do?" Hideaki asked. "And become the strongest Hokage ever."

"Will you please be my sensei and train me I promise you won't regret it!" Naruto pleaded.

"Okay young Naruto, I will train you. You will become one of Kami-Sama's holy knights and then become one of the strongest ninja ever." The Paladin said as he stood up.

"Alright we will be leaving now so expect us to be back by the time he has to become a shinobi." He said. Hokage nodded as Naruto waved goodbye to him. In a flash of yellow light, the pair was gone.

"Become strong Naruto." The Hokage said smiling.


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers, it's RR here with an unfortunate author's note. It's been well over a year since I've updated this story, mainly due to writer's block and the erratic businesses that is my life. However, thing's have finally calmed down for me and recently I took the time to read through all of my stories, as well as the reviews. And holy shit I was such a bad writer, well overall-ness. I am a much better author now, rest assured. I will be deleting a majority of the stories on my profile, not this one however. I will either be redoing it with a few differences or merely continuing from this current chapter. The choice is up to you, dear readers.

-RR


End file.
